Untitled For Now
by Li Tao Fa
Summary: Summary SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

**Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and New Daughter**

Name: Hikari

Race: Albino Lion

Family: None; recently disowned for the color of her coat.

Age: 10 weeks

Looks: Albino coat and crystal blue eye.

Personality: Happy most of the time and on rare occasions sad or mad.

Background: Her mother's name is Akira and her father's name is Akai. Both of them are black lions and part of the outsiders. Hikari when born look like she just had white spots; but so did her brothers named Kiro and Kai and also her sister named Kira but all black lions have white spots at birth. But to Hikari's parents, disappointment and astonishment, the spots did not disappear off her coat but had spread and made her a rare albino lion. After during the 10 weeks Hikari's parents had her, they had feed her less than her other siblings and had neglected her. She had not known Kovu because no one but her parents knew she was alive. The when she was 10 weeks old, her parents thought that she was old enough to hunt and take care of herself and that is where we shall start off the story.


	2. AN

I am sorry to report that I have writers block and that I will be studying for my Finals and won't be able to do anything for the next few weeks.


	3. Meeting Hikari rewrite

*pant pant*

"I'm hungry." Stated the panting hyena.

"Aren't we all?" asked the hyena next to the one panting.

"Don't worry. I haven't a doubt that it will end soon" stated the third hyena while eyeing a nice plump albino cub. Unbeknownst, to the cub and the hyenas, a hunter was also watching the young albino cub. 'I could make millions of dollars off that cub and just for its fur' thought the hunter with a malicious smile.

Though, the cub that had been recently disowned by her family had become hungry so she ate an unsuspecting meerkat. The hyenas thought that this was a good time to try and eat the poor cub. Although, Hikari had gotten away ay a few inches, she had screamed. Simba, from doing his rounds as king, had heard her and was think she was Kiara, who had a knack for getting in trouble because of her curious nature.

Simba saw that 3 hyenas had been the reason of the scream from his so-called cub. Simba roared and not only scared the hyenas but the cub. A whimper had escaped Hikari and Simba had heard it. Simba was totally prepared to yell at HIS daughter. When Simba looked down he intended to see his daughter but instead he saw an albino lion cub.

Simba was not only shocked but surprised, that there was an albino lion cub right in front of him but was all alone and so young. "What is your name little one?" asked Simba. "Hikari" said Hikari in a small timid voice. She had said her name that way for her parents had taught her never to speak loudly so the other lions didn't know that she exists.

"Well, Hikari where are your parents?" asked Simba in a nice, caring voice. Hikari grew sad at this question."T-They disowned me because of the color of my coat." Hikari said while sniffling. She had shed a few tears. Simba was appalled that a lion would disown one of their own. "Well, Hikari, would you like to join my pride?" asked Simba. Hikari was shocked. Did he really want her in his pride? "Yes. I mean if you're sure you want" Said Hikari. Simba had picked her up and set off towards Pride Rock. When he had stopped outside of the cave, Hikari suddenly felt scared and that she was an intruder to just come into the pride so suddenly.

As soon as Simba had set Hikari down, she had scurried behind a rock near the cave. To say Simba was shocked would be an understatement, he was downright speechless.

"Hikari, what are you doing?" asked a concerned Simba. Everyone in the cave had stopped when they heard Simba's voice.

"Daddy!" yelled an excited voice. The cub that yelled 'Daddy' was Kiara, Simba's youngest cub and only daughter.

"Kiara, sweetie, calm down." came a motherly voice. Out of the den came a lion and another cub. This cub, however , was much older than Hikari and Kiara. This cub was Simba's son and heir to Pride Rock. His name was Kopa. The motherly voice came from Simba's mate, Nala. She nuzzled Simba

"Welcome back." Nala said.

"Welcome back,dad.' Came the boyish voice of Kopa. Simba nodded to them bothand turned his attention back to Hikari.

"Come on out, no one will hurt you." Simba spoke softly. Nala, Kopa, and Kiara was confused on who he was talking to but shrugged and waited. Hikari poked her head out.

"Promise?" she asked shyly. SImba nodded and put his paw out to coax her out. Hikari came out sowly her tail tucked in. She looked at Simba shyly. The next thing Hikari knew was that she was on her back and Kiara on top of her. Hikari whimpered and shook in fear. Simba growled and dragged Kiara off Hikari. He gave her comforting smile before Simba began to scold his daughter. Hikari looked at Nala and Kopa. She gave them a timid smile. She was surprised when Nala picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Nala had brought Hikari into the den and into her arms. Before Nala began to clean her, Nala wanted some answers from Hikari.

"Young one, what is your name? Where is your family?" Nala asked concerned for the young cub. Hikari looked at Nala before answering.

"My name is Hikari and my family abandoned me for the color of my coat. I don't blame them they were outsiders anyway." Hikari explained. Most of the lioness rored with anger as they found out Hikari was an outsider. Hikari whimpered and tried to get out of Nala's arm because she didn't want to get hurt. Nala growled at the lionesses and began to clean Hikari. Kopa came back in and laid near his mother. Kopa saw his best friend Vitani and her brother Nuka. Kopa waved them over and smiled. Vitani looked at Hikari with a digusted look.

"It's an albino lion. She won't be any help to the pack. She won't be able to hunt because she can't blend in to the grass." Vitani insulted. Hikari growled, she was tired of lions saying that she is useless. Nala raised her eyebrow. Was Hikari, who looked like a weakling, actually fight Vitani, one of the lioness in training to become a hunter? Nala sighed and let Hikari do what she was gonna do. Hikari lunged for Vitani before she actually reach Vitani, Hikari ducked and rolled under her and scratched Vitani's stomach before coming out and jumping on Vitani's back and Hikari bit down onto Vitani's neck. Vitani screamed in pain. Zira, hearing her cubs scream of pain looked to see what was going on. She saw an albino cub attacking Vitani. Zira growled and knocked Hikari off of Vitani with a hard smack of her paw. Hikari feeling the smack, whimpered and hid behind Nala. Kopa looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. He didn't feel sorry for Vitani because she deserved it. She insulted Hikari. Kopa looked at Hikari comfortingly as he walked over to her

"Hey, you ok?" He asked concerned. Hikari nodded staying behind Nala. Simba had just came in after kopa asked with Kiara. Simba raised his eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"That little albino attacked Vitani!" Zira snarled out. Simba looked at Hikari disapprovingly.

"Did you attack Vitani?" He asked softly. Hikari nodded.

"I only attacked her because she insulted me" Hikari whispered. She was shaking behind Nala because she thought she was going to get beat for hurting Vitani. Samba looked at Nala with a silent question in his eyes. Nala nodded answering the silent question. Simba smiled at Hikari and calmed her fears.

"I am not going to hurt you Hikari." Simba said in a whisper. Hikari stopped shaking but didn't come out from behind Nala. Kopa smirked and went behind his mother and poked Hikari. Hikari turned around and nearly screamed, it was Kopa.

"What do you want?" She whispered. Kopa looked at her with a smile.

"to play of course." Kopa said happily. Hikari looked confused.

"Play?" Hikari asked. She didn't know what play was. She never did interact with other cubs. Kopa came out and asked Simba.

"Can me, Kiara, and Hikari go play, Dad?" kopa asked with a sweet smile. Simba nodded causing kopa and Kiara to yell in happiness.

"Just stay insight of pride rock you guys." Simba cautioned. The cubs nodded. Kopa and Kiara ran off with Hikari following behind them confused. Soon, Hikari figured out what playing was and she loved it. She and Kopa became great friends. Hikari had developed a small crush on Kopa but kept her feelings to herself and never told anyone. They headed back to Pride Rock. Simba was waiting for them.

"Hikari you will be sleeping with me, Nala, Kopa, and Kiara. You will be the 2nd princess and sister to Kopa and kiara." Simba smiled as he said this. Hikari was happy but also was sad. Now that she and Kopa were brother and sister, she wasn't able to keep her crush on him.

* * *

Naname: Thats all for now and in the next chapter it'll be and time skip to Meeting kovu and Hikari's and Kiara's Hunt


	4. Author's Notes

Hey, everyone. It's been a while hasn't it?

Sorry but I've had an chaotic life since my last update. But during that time, I'm happy to tell you that I'm re-doing all of my Fanfictions with my new writing styles, one by one. So please be patient with me.

* * *

Arisa: Meh " I'm sorry


End file.
